The Adventures at Jump City High
by TheNerdiBarbieDoll
Summary: Dont know about the title... any ideas?  Anyways..  The teen titans meet and go on crazy adventures!  Much romance between Robin and Raven!  Enjoy
1. A New Beginning

Five high school students, never met before, knew what was held inside them, didn't think anything so amazing would happen to them, but fate has another direction for them.

Teen Titans.

…

The Boy Wonder. The boy with the jet black hair, who hides under the mask. He has been relocated to Jump City, after working with Batman in Gholam City for many years. Since he is now seventeen he has a new assignment. The Justice League can't do everything these days, getting older, they need younger heroes. Robin, is his name, and he needs to make a team and fight crime. While going to Jump City High all at the same time.

The school bell rings, it's time for the students at Jump City High to go to their last period. There are many different people in this town. Different personalities, looks, no one is the same. Especially the five mysterious teens that go here.

Robin, wearing black skinny jeans, high top sneakers, and a red shirt with a black R on it. Very stylish yet he's quiet, doesn't like to be social. Very different from most students in this school. He has no clue how he is suppose to make his own team, be the leader. He was always the follower. He wanted to go solo, after working with Batman, but Batman had other plans for him. His last class, Language Arts, he sloughs. He doesn't care for school these days, it's like he's in a great depression. Outside he leans up against a big oak tree, and falls asleep thinking.

In study hall lies another very different student. Wearing her dark blue hoodie, black daisy dukes, and regular sneakers. Beautiful on the outside, with her long dark purple hair, gorgeous red gem stone between her amethyst eyes and curvy body. But, very, very dark on the inside, mysterious and a little creepy. From being raised in the Dimension of Azarath, Raven, has very dark powers. She meditates at school to keep them under control, and that sure doesn't help her reputation. The "Emo Girl" "Goth Girl" "Freak" is what she hears every day. She's not a freak just different is what she keeps telling herself, one day she might just break.

In another class lies three different and secretive students. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy.

Cyborg, died in a tragic accident but was reborn as a robot/human. Hiding behind his sweats, lies his blue robot form half and half. All he wants to do is live a normal life, but how can he? No one wants to talk to a monster. He tells himself. Going to school is the most normal thing he can do right now.

Starfire, wearing her silky purple shirt that doesn't cover her stomach, and blue jeans with her purple boots. Her orange stained skin, long flowing fire red hair. She's beautiful, but quiet. She gets admired everyday, although she has no clue what they're saying. People think she's from California, but this beauty is not from Sunny California but, from the planet Tameran. Starfire has the power of the Tameranian's. Glowing with green energy from with in her. She keeps this at a hold of course, she has a good reputation and does not want to be known as the alien girl.

Beastboy, wearing his normal black and purple striped shirt and jeans. No matter how hard he tries to ignore the stares and names he can't. Green skin, fangs, and golden earrings up the side of his ear. He's a strange one , a shape shifter, animal shifter. His personality is funny and charming and he is really good looking. But in High School he can't let the real boy shine. He hides himself in his own body.

With ten minutes left of school Starfire decides to sneak out of the classroom. She can speak any language with lip contact, she's not going to pick someone "cool" or a "nerd" That would just make people think she's weird.

She makes her way outside and see's a boy in a red shirt sleeping on a tree. _What a perfect opportunity _she thinks. She creeps up to him quietly and plants one on him.

Robin's eyes pop right open, a pretty girl, kissing him? He pushes her off of him.

"What the hell?" Robin asks angrily.

"Thank you for your kind service earthling." Starfire nods to him and walks away. _My service? Is that girl crazy! She just kissed me not knowing who I was!_ Robin thinks angrily in his head.

He's about to call out to her when he hears a loud explosion. He turns and see's part of the school has been broken into. Students and teachers are running out frantically. _oh great._ Robin thinks to himself, he doesn't want to fight whatever this thing is by himself!

Starfire starts running to the scene. To Robin, the random chick that just kissed is running to her doom.

"Hey!" he calls to her, is she crazy? Wait, he already figured that out 5 minutes ago. Robin gets up and starts running towards her.

Inside study hall, Raven is meditating peacefully in her chair. No teachers or students to call her names and- BOOM! Raven looses her concentration from the loud sound, it startles her, she can see smoke coming from the window. _great._ she thinks. It's only her first week being in this city and there is already crime to fight. She gets up from her table and books it outside.

Cyborg and Beastboy are in a Bball match, one on one.

"C'mon tough guy, can't beat a little green thing." Beastboy teases.

"Oh you'll see you little grass stain." both can tell that they're going to be great friends. Cyborg steals the ball running it down the court, almost there, he shoots he- BOOM! "Ah c'mon!" the gym wall explodes. Both Cy, and Beastboy are knocked to the ground. With everyone running around like a bunch of monkeys, both boys look at each other and nod. They run through the big gash in the wall to see what's up.

The five teens meet at the scene of the crime. Everyone is looking at each other like they're crazy, _what are they thinking? Are they trying to get themselves killed?_ each of them think.

"Get out of here before you guys get hurt!" Robin yells at them.

"Paa-lease. Dude, you _don't_ know what your saying. YOU should get out of here." the mysterious green man says to Robin. Robin narrows his eyes at him. Beastboy does the same.

With a powerful cry Raven releases a ball of dark energy around her. Once it passes, (which is quickly) she now has on a dark, dark, blue leotard, a cape with a hood and is now floating in the air.

"Guys get out of here while you can." she looks at Robin straight in the eyes. His first thoughts of the mysterious women is,_ wow, she's… BEAUTIFUL!_ Robin starts drooling a bit, he focuses back on his dilemma, getting these people out of here.

Starfire does the same thing, but with green energy. She now has a short skirt that matches her silky top and her eyes are glowing green, also is flying. This is not what Robin suspected, maybe the other two have a secret as well, might be obvious for the green one.

Beastboy shifts into a tiger and growls loudly.

"Pfft, well since everyone is coming clean…." Cyborg starts, he rips off his sweats and reveals his true self. A hard core muscle machine. All four of them look at Robin. He shrugs his shoulders and rips off his close, underneath is his suit, colorful, with a cape. Has he finally found the team he has been looking for?

Out of the smoke walks out a clown, a very, very ugly clown. The Joker, Robin recognizes him in an instant. Why is he here!

"Hello Boy Wonder." he says with a nasty grin. Robin nervously looks at the strange teens by his side.

"We've got your back, Boy Wonder." says Cyborg, and with that all five teens attack.

"Teens Go!" Robin shouts, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

First, Beastboy attacks, changing from a cat, to a gorilla. He's easily pushed aside by a smoke bomb. Next Cyborg's arm turns into a sonic blaster. Sending out beams of blue towards the villain. They were easily dodged. Starfire's hands are now glowing with green, as well as her eyes. She starts sending star bolts towards the clown one after another.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" the mysterious girl shouts. A large black raven comes out of the ground and heads towards the Joker. Robin laughs to himself as he sees the color of the Jokers face drown. With a blast Raven is flown into the school wall, and the Joker is left without a scratch. _That's it!_ Robin thinks angrily.

He grabs his bo-staff and launches himself at the ugly clown, with a shout Robin and the Joker are battling it out.

"Why so serious boy?" The Joker says creepily.

Robin looses his concentration, he is worried about the pretty girl that was blown into the school wall. The Joker see's his opponent distracted and strikes Robin in the face.

"It was nice fighting with you…. _titans_" The Joker says. "But I do have other places to go." with a blast of smoke and a nasty cackle the Joker disappears.

"Damnit!" Robin says pounding his fist to the ground. He gets up from the ground and faces the others.

"So… is your name really Boy Wonder?" the green man asks Robin. With a sigh Robin responds,

"No, my name is Robin."

"Cool! I'm Beastboy." Robin gives him a nod.

"In your language my name would be Star Fire." Starfire states.

"Uh, hello Starfire." Robin says with a blush, remembering the lip contact they had fifteen minutes ago.

"Alright y'all, I'm Cyborg." Cy says. Everyone starts looking for the fifth person. Robin realizes that she's still trapped under the rocks! He runs over to the side and starts throwing rocks to find the stranger.

"Guys help me out here!" Rob calls to the others. BB transformed himself to a gorilla, one of his stronger animals. Lifting up rocks by threes and twos. Starfire is stronger than she looks. Chucking large boulders from the pile.

Robin is starting to worry. _I didn't even get to know her name._

"I found something!" calls out Cyborg, Robin and the rest of the teens run over and find the mysterious, beautiful stranger lying unconscious in the pile of rocks. Robin bends down and lifts her up. Raven makes a painful groaning sound. Robin rests her up against the school wall and dust off the debris and dirt from her face and body.

"Hey," he says softly to her, "Are you ok?" she starts blinking quite a bit,

"Yes I'm fine, what happened to the villain?" Raven says getting up from the ground.

"He got away, but are you sure your ok?" Robin doesn't know why he's worrying so much, he barely knows her.

"_Yes_, I'm fine!" she says annoyed.

"What's your name dudet?" BB asks,

"I'm Raven." _Wow, another bird._ Robin thinks to himself. The ending bell rings for school to get out, even though everyone has already left. The teens all look at each other awkwardly, should Robin say something? Should they team up? It's now or never.

"So, I was thinking.." Robin clears his throat. "We all seem to have something in common and-" he's interrupted by Beastboy.

"We should all join together! Fight crime! Why not? There are plenty of villains in Jump City." _he took the words right out of my mouth_. Robin thinks to himself.

"Glorious! I too agree we should all acquaint each other in crime fighting?" Starfire says happily.

"I guess I could give it a shot." Cyborg says with a shrug, everyone turns to look at Raven.

"I don't think so, I don't… fit in." she looks down to the ground. Robin puts his arm on her shoulder,

"Know one fits in, which is why your perfect." Robin says with a smile. It makes her blush a little bit. And Raven _never _blushes. "Well, if we are a team, we need a name." Robin said turning to the others.

"I've got one! How about the… the, uh, never mind." Beastboy says stupidly.

"I practically enjoyed what the ugly man with the much amount of make up called us." Starfire chirps in.

"What? Titans?" Robin asked, Starfire gave him a nod.

"Not just titans, Teen Titans." Raven says awkwardly, she really doesn't like being looked at, or getting the attention.

"Alright y'all, everyone's hands in!" Called Cyborg. All five teens put there hands into a circle.

"One, two, three! Teen Titans!" all five of them yelled at the same time.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A New Enemy

**Dear Readers, i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! it took FOREVER to get this up! T.T i feel so bad! its just school has been TAKING OVER MY LIFE! hope yall understand. . . enjoy!**

**-Hannah**

* * *

"Gaaahhhhhhhh!" the ugly clown screams, flying high into the sky from being blasted by a green shot of energy.

"You are done mysterious man with make up!" Starfire calls, as she watches the Joker plummet to the ground.

"It's over Joker." Raven says, holding a car above the clown on the ground. Using her black energy of course.

"Man you better just surrender now, or it will be bye-bye clowny!" Cyborg smirks at the terrified Fein. Robin and Beastboy join their team, with smug looks on their faces. Knowing that the Joker should give up, or be smashed by a ton of metal.

"C'mon, I know that your cellmates miss you dearly." Robin mocks walking up to the wounded criminal slowly. "Give it up." he whispers crouching down.

"I'm done with you Titans, Slade can hire someone else!" with a cackle and smoke bomb the Joker disappears.

"Damnit!" Robin slams his fists against the pavement "We had him! He got away _again!_"

"He'll show up again, next time we'll get him." Beastboy says, trying to reassure his team leader.

"We have a bigger problem than the Joker, who is Slade?" Raven says floating back down to the ground, she removes her hood and says. "If this Slade guy is the one behind all this, then we need to worry about him not everything else."

"Raven's right, if we only had better technology we could find this guy. But with trying to keep our identities hidden and only using the schools computers…"

"We have no chance." Cyborg finishes Robin's sentence. Cyborg and Robin have become closer to each other, always finishing their sentences.

"Speaking of school dudes, lunch period is about over." Beastboy cuts in.

"Raven mind if you can give us the shortcut?" Robin winks at her, and she nods blushing. With a wave of her arm she surrounds her teammates inside her black energy, and in less then a second they're at school.

"See you later dudes!" Beastboy squeaks, him and Cyborg leave for gym class.

"Goodbye friends, see you around?" with a giggle Starfire walks inside the school. Raven is still blushing and doesn't want to say anything.

"Hey, do you have study hall?" Robin asks her, she nods. "Great! I need a tutor, can you help me with math."

"Uh, s-sure." The two birds walk into the school, The Teen Titans have no clue what is going to happen to them. Or what has been happening to them, a little nerd named Oscar Renels has been spying on our heroes. Collecting data and video taping them on their crazy criminal chases. Oscar is planning to turn this collection into the City Hall, ruin the Teen Titans. He's also expecting some type of reward.

"This is great! One more battle from the Teen Titans and I will be rich!" his red hair is all over the place and he wears fluds, definitely not in style at Jump City High.

In study hall lies Raven and Robin with a couple of more students. Robin is a genius at math, he just wants alone time with Raven. He barely knows her but she makes his heart beat so rapidly. He loves the feeling.

"So your equation will end up being an y=mx+b and… Robin! Are you even listening?" Raven asks annoyed.

"Huh what? I mean… Yeah, you were talking about the equation." she narrows her eyes, Robin loves the way she does that when she's annoyed with him. Raven continues teaching while Robin on the other hand continues thinking about her.

_Robin remember what Batman said? Having an intimate relationship with Teammates just causes trouble. Why can't I just follow his rules, I can't help it. There's something about Raven, I don't know what it is, but I want it! I want her! Why? I just barely met her a week ago…_

"Robin! If you're not going to pay attention, then I'm not going to help you!" Raven says angrily.

"I'm sorry Raven, I understand it now thank you." he smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You understood it before, didn't you." Raven cocks one eyebrow up,

"Maybe. Or maybe I wanted to spend some time with you." it sets her back, her eyes bulge and she can feel the heat creeping up her neck.

"W-why would you want that?" Robin takes Raven's hand into his, he doesn't know what he's doing! All he knows is that he shouldn't be doing whatever he is going to do.

"Raven I-"

"Aw look at the little Love Birds." Cyborg says, Robin immediately drops Raven's hand both are blushing. Badly.

"Cyborg, what is the term Love Birds?" Starfire asks concerned she doesn't like the way this looks. She too has come to "crush" over Robin.

"We're not Love Birds, Raven was just helping me with my math, that's all." Robin knows Cy won't believe him, but it's worth a shot right? Raven gets up and walks over to the team.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Raven asks Cy,

"Yea, an attack at the City Hall, we've gotta move."

"Raven take us there." Robin commands, she nods and gathers her teammates into her black energy.

"City Hall huh? This is it! The mayor will be there this is perfect! I'll ruin the Titans get the money and Oscar Renels will never be called a nerd again!" the sneaky nerd says while heading off to the City Hall.

Once the Titans are released from Raven's energy, the site is horrific! Cars knocked over, buildings on fire, and people screaming and running for their lives!

"Don't go that way!"

"Do you want to get yourselves killed!"

"Get out of here!"

Those are the words the Titans hear as they run towards the City Hall.

"Jeez, whatever is causin' this shouldn't be that bad!" Cy pants as he's running,

"Well, we'll just have to find out." Robin says confidently, the Titans make it to the steps of City Hall. Everyone has cleared out, but it's quiet, only the wind is making noise now.

"It's quiet." Raven says worried,

"Too quiet. . ." Robin says with the same worried tone, the birds make eye contact. "Titans split up!" Robin yells still looking at Raven. They all nod and go their separate ways.

"Aw c'mon. . . who am I suppose to follow! I know! I'll go get the Mayor." Oscar scuttles along while the Titans split.

Up in the air is BeastBoy, he is an eagle searching for any sign of movement. He sighs,

"I guess I should give u- aaaah!" BeastBoy is shot to the ground, he lands on one of the buildings in the city, disoriented and confused he looks up. Three robots with an 'S' sign on their chest start walking towards them. "Bring it on!" BeastBoy turns into a leopard and pounces!

"My indications on my arm says there is nothing out here!" Cyborg says to himself, "Until now!" red dots start showing up on his screen, Cy immediately turns his arm into his sonic blaster and waits. Pointing it at every direction waiting for the target to arrive. "Oh mama. . ." He sees in the horizon, bots, he can't count how many, but for sure it's one against at least fifty. He runs towards them with determination!

Starfire flies lower than BeastBoy was, she isn't very familiar to this part of town, or any part actually. She sighs loudly,

"I do not know what I am searching for." Star hates being confused, she lands quietly and her footsteps make echoing sounds. "Oh, I do not like being alone, not at all . . ." the silence makes Starfire uneasy. Something down an ally way stops her in her tracks. Four figures, shadowy figures, "Friends?" Starfire asks nervously, the only thing she gets as a responds is a blast right in the chest. Star flies into the brick wall and watches the debris fall on her.

"Robin stop following me, were suppose to split up remember?" Raven says very annoyed, she's trying not to have feeling for teammates. That's what good heroes do, but with Robin constantly bugging her how can she keep her thoughts clean?

"I'm sorry Raven, you're right, I just thought it would help if we had two!" he wiggles her eyebrows at her.

"And you're the leader of this group . . . Why?" Robin smirks at her, but she's right, he's being really unprofessional right now.

"Ok fine, just take me up to the roof top of that building, so I can get a better look at everything." she rolls her purple eyes, but does what he says. She flies over him and grabs his hands, she is stronger than she looks as well.

"I'm going to fly ahead and-" she squints her eyes, "Oh my gosh! Starfire's in trouble!" There is real panic in her voice. She creates a sphere that she can stand on. "Hop on! We have to get to-" A blast from the other direction sends Raven falling to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin screams he watches her slam into the ground. Hard. He turns his head towards the direction the blast came from. A bot, Robin's never seen this before, even working with Batman. "Who are you!" he screams at the stranger. The bots face turns into a T.V screen. It stands up straight, and he see's a man in a mask. He can feel the smirk on his face, even though he can't see it.

"Batman must be really desperate, having little teens like you fight for him." The man shakes his head.

"The Justice League is busy! Mind your own damn business!" Robin hates cursing, but he keeps telling himself that it's necessary in this type of situation.

"Now Robin, is this anyway to meet the person you've been tracking down?" the man's deep voice asks.

"Slade?" Slade nods, with a growl Robin launches himself at the bot, but immediately is bounced back, by a force field.

"Ah, ah, ah…. Don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Robin's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Why are you here? Why this city!" Robin demands angrily, he hears shouting out of the corner of his ear and turns to see Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Starfire running after him.

"Robin! The Robots are destroying everything!" Cy shouts frantically,

"Don't worry about them yet, make sure Raven's alright!" he shouts to them.

"Ooo, looks like we're out of time, we'll meet again birdy, maybe next time in person." With a cackle the screen goes blank.

"Not so fast!" Robin gets a hold of the lifeless bot.

"_This mechanism with self destruct in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1"_ With a blast Robin is knocked off the roof.

"Aaaah!" he screams, something catches him, black energy.

"I've got you." Raven says looking deep into his eyes. She lowers them to the ground with the rest of the teammates.

"Robin these bots are going mad man." Cy says out of breath, "Whose behind them?"

"We'll talk about it later, now we have other problems." he points to the herd of robots marching towards them, Robin decides to call them _Slade _bots. "Titans go!" they all run.

BeastBoy, turns into a T-Rex, he makes a toothy smirk, as he see's the bots eyes grow wide. He happily demolishes them.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg shouts as he blasts the bots with his Sonic Blaster.

Starfire and Raven work together in the air, Raven gathers a bunch, while Star sends her deadly bolts towards them. Raven feels she can actually call Star, a friend.

With a stab with his staff, the bot falls to the ground. "We'll getcha' next time." Robin is referring to Slade.

"That's the last of em'" Cy says walking up to Robin,

"Yes! We are victorious!" Starfire says with a clap of her hands.

"Good, Raven get us outta here, I found information on Sl-"

"Not so fast!" The Titans heads turn, to see the Mayor standing in front of them with a little nerdy looking kid by his side. Looking furious.

"Mr. Mayor sir, we can explain." Robin starts,

"You five, come with me." he turns and starts walking towards the City Hall.

"Yeah! Come with us!" the annoying nerdy thing says, Robin looks at his friends, and shrugs his shoulders. Let's pray that our Heroes don't get into to much trouble.

* * *

**Did yall like it? Hope ya did! Review and tell me what chu think? O and PM me any ideas!**


End file.
